


cold hands, warm heart

by candyrabits



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, but really its just about them kissing in the snow, theres a little bit of magic in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyrabits/pseuds/candyrabits
Summary: Sometimes you gotta let your need to be a good boyfriend override your neutral good tendencies (even if, deep down, you know it's for his own good).





	cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for ESO!! the prompt was "TomoMitsu content ft mainly parodies from other fandoms UwU"

“Tomo-chan.”

“No.”

“Tomo-chan, I’m being totally serious here.”

“No, Mitsuru, I will _not_ cause a snowstorm so you can skip your test tomorrow.”

“But Tomo-chaaaaan-” Mitsuru slumps over the table, scattering his pens and papers everywhere, “-what’s the point of magic otherwise? You gotta do cool things with it, you can’t just spend it on making bread all the time! Please don’t ever stop though, I could live off the bread you make forever.”

Tomoya sighs. With a swish of his finger, the mess sorts itself out, papers sliding back onto the kotatsu and stationery back in Mitsuru’s pencil case. “Thanks for the compliment, but don’t lie, you’d eat bread made by anyone. You’re also really overestimating my power if you think I can manipulate the weather just like that? That’s not even, like, a thing my elders could do back home, and if they couldn’t do it, I most definitely can’t either.”

Mitsuru sticks his tongue out at him. He leans his head on his hand, watching as Mitsuru tries to wiggle around without getting out of the kotatsu. It’s kind of interesting to watch, really. Jiji, drawn to Mitsuru’s squirming, hops off his perch on the windowsill to rub his face against Mitsuru’s side. He carries Jiji like a baby to place a little kiss on his forehead, giggling, and Jiji meows, seemingly content.

Seemingly, because right after he directs a _very_ pointed look at Tomoya, then at the window. 

Tomoya’s long lost the ability to understand what Jiji says to him, but sometimes he feels like Jiji doesn’t need words to convey _exactly_ what he thinks. He narrows his eyes. Jiji’s ears flatten. Mitsuru, looking between them back and forth, tilts his head in confusion.

Jiji raises a paw, nails extended, and slowly reaches for one of Mitsuru’s notes. Honestly. An absolute _menace_.

Grimacing, Tomoya shoots a glance at the window. It’s snowing, the pitch black darkness of the night sky the perfect backdrop for the pretty little white flakes. He swears he can feel the cold chill run down his spine, even if he’s indoors, snug and warm. When he looks back at Mitsuru, though, the boy’s enthusiastically rubbing Jiji’s stomach despite his very sharp teeth and very pointy nails. Their eyes meet, and Mitsuru flashes him the most _blinding_ smile.

It goes _right_ through Tomoya’s heart. Damn it, it’s _freezing_ outside, but fine, he’ll be a good boyfriend (and a bad influence).

Hesitantly, he speaks up. “Hey, Mitsuru. Do you wanna go out for a bit?”

* * *

It is so, _so_ cold. Tomoya regrets offering, just a little, but seeing Mitsuru practically bounce around everywhere kind of makes up for it. Kind of.

(He watches Mitsuru stick his tongue out to catch snowflakes. The delighted little noise he lets out when he’s successful thoroughly warms his heart, so yes, energetic and chirpy Mitsuru makes up for the bitter cold.)

He leans his broomstick against a sturdy-looking tree for it to recharge. The spot they stopped at overlooks the little seaside town, and he can see tiny puffs of smoke from the bakery’s chimney, somewhere on the other side of town. They’ve deemed it as Their Spot, ever since Tomoya found it while out on delivery one morning. Mitsuru had loved it the moment he saw it, dashing around the area with the biggest grin on his face. 

Said boy looks just like he did, that first day, running around everywhere, excited about absolutely everything. His bouncing, coupled with the falling snow, remind Tomoya of his mother’s souvenirs, back home. One of them was a snowglobe, and with every shake, a clay witch comes out of hiding to zoom around on her broomstick, going back into hiding among the clay trees once the snow settles at the bottom.

Distantly, he wonders if it’s snowing back home, too. 

“Tomo-chan, Tomo-chan! Look!” Mitsuru comes bounding up, carrying a literal pile of snow in his bare hands. How he can stand going out in just a jacket with no gloves, fully bundled-up Tomoya doesn’t know. _He’s going to catch a cold, this idiot, he can’t afford to do that, he’s got a test tomorrow!_

“Mitsuru, please wear your gloves-”

“Never mind that, Tomo-chan, just _look!_ ” He shoves the pile of snow into Tomoya’s face.

“Uh. What exactly am I looking at…?”

“Rude, Tomo-chan! It’s a snow rabbit, can’t you see? The ears are here, and I used this really cool rock I found for its eye! Couldn’t find a matching one though, and I don’t wanna use another one, so I guess he’s only got one eye.”

Tomoya doesn’t actually see, but he nods all the same. “We can show it to Nii-chan and Hajime when we get back, if you want? I think I saw them awake before we left.”

A step, and Mitsuru’s right up in his face, eyes glittering. “Really really? I wanna show them too! Oh wait, but it’s gonna melt, isn’t it? Tomo-chan, what do we do? We can’t bring it in, it’ll melt and Nii-chan will get mad!” 

“I, um, actually meant like. A picture. I didn’t mean we bring the whole thing back to show them.”

“Oh.”

His face slips into a pout, and Tomoya’s a good boyfriend who, despite thinking that Mitsuru’s pout is absolutely the cutest thing ever, doesn’t want to see him sad. 

“Alright, alright, please don’t make that face, you know I’m weak. I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

Mitsuru brightens up immediately, and Tomoya belatedly thinks that he’s been played. Still, he pulls off a glove with his teeth and shakes out his icicle fingers, warming them up with his breath, before gently pressing the tip of his forefinger to where he assumes the bunny’s forehead is. A soft pink light passes through its body, leaving behind the faint scent of cinnamon and honey.

“There, that should do it. We can bring it in now, it shouldn’t melt for a couple of days.”

Mitsuru stares at it for a bit, then there’s just _impact_ on his front and the back of his head, and suddenly he’s looking straight at the sky and the grinning boy on top of him. One of his arms is cushioning Tomoya’s neck, and the other rests on the snow beside them, probably to keep the bunny out of harm’s way. 

“Ehe, Tomo-chan’s so sweet! Thanks, Tomo-chan, I _looove_ you!” He peppers Tomoya’s face with little kisses, and he feels his face _burn_ with heat, despite how cold Mitsuru’s lips are.

“Wait, wait, Mitsuru, don’t do that, it’s _cold-_ wh- not my neck either! That _tickles-!”_

Laughing, he tries to wiggle out from under Mitsuru, who insistently continues placing his ice-cold kisses along the side of Tomoya’s neck. He bats at his shoulders, but the boy just _keeps going_ and Tomoya’s really losing both his sanity and his body heat. Terrible, _terrible_ , but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun.

Even so, he has his pride, and he wants to win. He sticks his gloveless hand under Mitsuru’s shirt and rubs his sides, tickling where he _knows_ Mitsuru is super weak. He squeals, a high-pitched, precious thing, and hides his face in Tomoya’s shoulder as he giggles. 

“Tomo-chaaan, stooop, don’t do thaaat-!”

Tomo-chan feels no sympathy for him for starting this in the first place, so Tomo-chan doesn’t stop. In fact, his other hand creeps in, not as cold but even more ticklish due to the glove. Mitsuru’s head shoots up, even as he’s giggling, the glint in his eyes dangerous. Without warning, he drops his head and kisses Tomoya, full on the lips.

Tomoya, caught off guard, stops his hands completely, basically giving Mitsuru the chance to continue his attack. He feels Mitsuru stretch his arm out to put the bunny down, before using that (coldcoldCOLD-) hand to tilt Tomoya’s face up.

Ahh, Tomoya really is weak for this boy. There’s no doubt about that. He's dating an actual ball of sunshine, and he _loves it._

He slips his hands out of Mitsuru’s shirt and hooks them instead around Mitsuru’s neck, pulling him down. They’re really going to catch a cold at this rate, but honestly Tomoya couldn’t care less. He just wants to stay, here, cradled by the boy he loves so, so much.

They end up staying out far longer than they intended. Mitsuru goes to school with a runny nose the following day, yet passes his test, and comes home cheering about his decent results. 

Tomoya grins right back, welcoming him back home with a soft kiss to Mitsuru’s cheek.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a really cute concept actually i might expand on this one day bsjdhd thank u for the mitsutomo prompt i love it so MUCH and i hope yall liked this fic too !!


End file.
